Jak X Nightmare Racing
by EmoJak80
Summary: You have never seen racing like this
1. Chapter 1

**Jak X Nightmare Racing**

 **Chapter 1**

I sat down after starting up my all time favorite racing game, Jak X Combat Racing! I go into Adventure and continued where I left off, a Circuit Race in Kras City on Hero Mode. The hologram lit up to start the countdown, hitting the X button at the right moment, I get a boost of Turbo easily getting ahead of the other racers. But soon after take off, Jak's vehicle slows down to a stop. I looked at the screen in confusion, then I tried to make the vehicle go. Then he spoke,

"Why am I here…?"

I tried to make the vehicle go again only to hear it's engine revving up each time I pressed the X button. I then pressed the Triangle button to look at him with my curiosity building up. What killed my curiosity was his dead blank expression. I shook off my slightly growing fear and tried to make the vehicle go. This time with success, letting the camera go back to the back and attempt to catch up with the other racers.

But after a few seconds of driving and noticing my stirring was acting up. I came up on a sharp turn and get ready to drift, but only to hear Jak speak again,

"Fuck it…"

I try to make the vehicle stop, not wanting to see him crash. Sliding as if hitting an Oil Slick, I helplessly watch him and his vehicle slam right into a wall and exploding.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for him to regenerate, as I watch nothing, but the wreckage of his vehicle. After what felt like five minutes, I decided to just restart the event. Once the event loaded up, I get ready to leave the other racers in my exhaust. But as the camera showed Jak then rotate to the back, I saw Jak was leaning over the stirring wheel. So after the racers left, I pressed the Triangle button. When the camera came around, I started to feel sick as I saw thick dark blood oozing out of his mouth and out of his eyes like tears. My skin paled as I watched him lay there dead with his blood running down the front and sides of his hot rod red and brilliant white vehicle. I sat back in horror as I see my hero's dead body bleeding out in front of me, thinking what the hell is going on?! Jak games have never had blood in them! I quickly restarted the event again and to my surprise, everything looked fine, as all the racers take off including Jak.

After the race was over, I sat back and sighed, thinking about what had happened. I looked at the time. It was pretty late, maybe my sleepiness was playing tricks on me earlier. But I didn't feel like going to bed just yet, so I started the next event. The next event was a Deathrace on the Loading Docks. As I listened, I decided to upgrade Jak's vehicle. I scrolled over to the Road Blade and I noticed a stain on the hood. I got up to get a better look. Is…is that…blood? I thought. Then my eyes widened in horror. It is blood. Jak's blood.

I quickly hit the Reset/Power button on the console to reset the game. The game loads, I sat there thinking about why the game was acting up, why Jak was acting like that, and what's with the blood?

Finally the game finishes loading, I then select Load Profile only to find that all my files were gone. So I reset the game again and check my memory card. Once the game finished loading once again, I select Load Profile. This time there was only one file titled "Nightmare". I don't know what made me select it, but I did, and I regret it. The screen goes black, then a few milo seconds pass, I hear the most god awful wreck then a loud blood curdling scream ring out from my TV's speakers causing me to scream. Then the scream started to sound distorted and glitchy. After me and the TV stopped screaming, the screen comes back on like nothing even happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jak X Nightmare Racing**

 **Chapter 2**

I sat there for a moment wondering if I should continue the game. I started to check everything to see if anything would happen while my heart raced as I clicked on each thing. Once I found nothing wrong, I went to Adventure to see the progress of the "Nightmare" file. Everything was open. All the events was there, but they was locked, except for one. The event where Jak's car was sabotaged so he couldn't use any weapons, but can still use the Turbo. Mountaintop highway. Stupid me decided to click on it. That's when things went wrong…

After I clicked on it, it wasn't Kleiver that introduced you to the event, it was…Jak. He didn't sound right though. He sounded afraid, but at the same time, demented. His voice would go low like he's mumbling something then he'd get excited over something, getting loud then chuckle a bit. After he got done he gave an small chuckle and wished me luck and that I will need it. I sat there for moment not really wanting to start the race. Too scared of what might happen. I knew it was all fake, it was just a game, but I still couldn't help but be frightened of what was going to happen. He then spoke up again, asking in a low tone of voice as if he was getting bored of waiting, asking what was taking so long to start. I hesitated another minute then I pressed the Circle button to start the race. Oh, God. I wished I didn't. Once the screen went black, he laughed,

"This is going to be fun.." He said in a low demented tone. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine as he laughed coldly then his laugh faded away. Once the race loaded up, I noticed right away it was all wrong. There was only one vehicle on the track and what really made my blood run cold was who was in the driver's seat. It was me. Me in the driver's seat of the Road Blade! The hologram lit up and turned green, I hesitated which was a very big mistake, because just before the Road Blade could start moving, the screen started to glitch and I swear I thought I saw Jak's face, but I couldn't really tell because of how twisted it was. The glitching lessened and I was looking through the game version of my eyes and right there in my face was Jak. His face had a huge grin full of sharp teeth, the white of his eyes were black as night and in the center was red irises instead of deep blue, dark red blood oozing from his eyes and mouth, and his fingers like claws. I tried to turn off the game, but it was like the power button wasn't working at all! His grin grew,

"You're not leaving me. I'm just getting started." He said as he drew back his hand, making his claws straight, then sent them through my neck and grabbed whatever he could and pulled it out, causing game me to bleed out.

"Try again." He chuckled and glitched off screen, making the event load up again.

Once it was loaded, I didn't waste time taking off. I didn't want him to do _that_ again!

Like the original race, I couldn't use weapons just Turbo. But as the raced went on someone would smash into the back of the Road Blade causing me to swerve a bit, but when I would go to look behind me, no one was there. Once my camera came back around the screen started glitching making me scream,

"Oh God no! Please!" I tried willing the car to go faster as the screen got worse and worse. Then there he was again. In front of game me, grinning like a psycho that wasn't on their meds.

"Aren't we having fun?" He asked. Then stabbed game me again in the neck, this time ripping off the head and laughing as he did it. As the event loaded again I could still hear his demented laugh become distorted and glitchy.

As like before, I didn't waste time on the take off, but this time I saw who was ramming me and turned out to be Jak in his blood stained Road Blade. I kept trying to get away and swerve out of the way, some times he'd miss, but most of the time he landed a hit, damaging my car greatly.

After crossing the line to continue onto the next lap, the track started to change. And I know it's nothing new to see blood on things, but it's scary as hell when you're experiencing yourself!

The once beautiful white snow turned red from the blood that colored it, spikes of red ice fell occasionally trying to impale any unfortunate soul. As we continued down Hell's Highway, Jak got worse. He was now trying to ram my car into the walls or try to make sure I'd end up under a spike just as it fell, but fortunately for me, I would have enough Turbo to get me by before I met my end. He tried again of course, only this time he got the spike. I know he was trying to kill me, but I had to stop and look and actually hope he was okay, because even after all this, he was still my favorite anti-hero.

I slowly backed my car up beside his, and I felt sick seeing the spike had struck him dead. I felt like crying.

Then I saw game me get out of the car cautiously and walk over to Jak's car. Game me started to pull the spike, trying to get it out, feeling horrible that this happened to him I guess. Then Jak's body started to glitch and was gone causing the spike to fall.

Game me looked around, walking back to his car while I'm hoping the nightmare was over. But before game me could get back in the car. Jak appeared and tackled game me to the ground and straddling him and pinning his arms down.

"It's time to wake up, EJ!" He screams.

Just before his claws stabbed me, I woke up on the floor in my living room with my PS2 controller next to me and a bottle of Malibu rum on the other side of me. I sat up, headache coming at full force making me cringe. I look at the screen to see that I was playing Jak X before I fell asleep.

"Man, I'm never drinking and playing Jak X at the same time ever again." I said as I stood up, wobbling a bit and as I leaned over to turn off the system, he spoke,

"Sweet dreams, EJ."

I looked at the screen a moment thinking about what I thought I just heard. I shook my head which was a bad idea, making my headache worse. I turned off the system and went to bed after taking something for my headache. I was unaware of what was going on in the living room seeing how me and my cat was in my room with the door shut and locked.

The TV came back on with static and it began to glitch as a body trudged it's way out of the screen. Once the body was out, the screen went black as the body stumbled and staggered as it tried to stand like it was it's first time in it's existence. The person looked around then grinned darkly,

"Finally…" Jak said as he staggered around the house looking for his very first living prey.


End file.
